X Mario 3: Villain Revenge
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: After losing to the Mario Brothers and their new mutant powers, Bowser and Tatanga want revenge with powers of their own. After forcing E. Gadd to give them powers, the villains set out to get even. With new mutated super villains. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy must use their powers and everything at their disposal to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by Nintendo

X men belong to Marvel

(Power reminders Luigi: Wolverine, Mario: Cyclops, Peach: Emma Frost, Daisy: Rogue, Yoshi: Quicksilver, Rosalina: Storm)

After a year with the powers, the suppression serum had no effect so Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy had to learn to live with their powers.

Mario had to constantly wear his sunglasses. Daisy learned to control her powers just enough to touch someone for a minute or so, or siphon power and energy immediately. Luigi had to control his anger. His claws would extend on their own if he became too angry. Professor E Gadd was working in his lab when the door suddenly burst open. He spun around and gasped as Bowser and Tatanga walked into the building. He backed up and tried to reach for the panic button he had installed. Bowser rushed forward, grabbed him and slammed him into a wall.

"What do you want from me?" Gadd asked.

"We want powers" Bowser said.

"What?" Gadd asked.

"Powers like you gave Mario and the green one" Tatanga said.

"I…I cant" Gadd said "I don't know how."

"Sure you do" Bowser said "at least that's what he told us."

Tatanga used robotic hands to hold up a badly beaten Yoshi.

"Sorry Professor" Yoshi said quietly.

"It's ok, my boy" Gadd said.

"Powers or we finish him off" Bowser said.

"Very well" Gadd said "put me down and follow me."

Bowser dropped him and crossed his arms. Gadd sighed and walked deeper into the lab with Bowser following. Tatanga punched Yoshi again and dropped him then followed. Yoshi looked up and saw a button on the wall marked 'panic'. He slowly dragged himself over and pushed it. At Luigi's mansion, Luigi was chopping firewood with his claws when a beeping went off in his pocket. He retracted his claws, took out his wallet and pulled out a small card with E Gadd's picture on it. A small red light was blinking and beeping.

"Not good" he said.

He ran into the mansion and grabbed his GameBoy horror and turned on the communicator. Yoshi was trying to push himself to his feet when he heard a quiet beeping sound. He pulled himself up beside a counter and saw a GameBoy. He turned it on and Luigi appeared.

"Proff-Yoshi! What happened?! Are you ok?!" Luigi yelled.

"Never mind me" Yoshi said "You and Mario need to get here fast. The professor is in trouble."

"We're on the way" Luigi said.

He put the GameBoy down and took out his phone and called Mario.

"Hey bro" Mario said "what's up?"

"E. Gadd's lab now" Luigi said "no time to explain."

"I'll meet you there" Mario said.

Luigi began running towards E. Gadd's lab. He bumped into Mario when he was almost there.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked as they ran.

"No idea" Luigi said "Gadd pushed his panic button then Yoshi answered when I called the GameBoy Horror and said the professor was in trouble."

"Let's go then" Mario said.

When they got to the lab, the door was locked. Luigi extended one claw and ran it down the side of the door, cutting the lock. He pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside with Mario following. They saw Yoshi laying on the floor. Mario ran to him and dropped to his knees next to him.

"What happened buddy?" Mario asked.

"Bowser and Tatanga" Yoshi said weakly "they beat me up for information and now they're forcing Professor Gadd to give them mutant powers."

"We'll get you out of here" Mario said.

"Save the professor first" Yoshi said.

"You sure?" Mario asked.

Yoshi nodded. Luigi extended his claws and walked farther into the lab. Mario set Yoshi in a chair and followed. Tatanga ran around a corner and swung at Luigi. Luigi ducked and cut Tatanga's right arm off at the shoulder. It immediately grew back and Tatanga punched him again. Luigi was shocked and cut Tatanga's left arm off, followed by his right. Both arms grew back immediately. Tatanga smiled, suddenly he was blasted into the wall by a red laser. "Thanks bro" Luigi said. Bowser stepped around the corner smiling. He clapped his hands and a wave of light threw Mario and Luigi back. He held his hands out and large spikes grew out of his palms. He threw them at Luigi, impaling him in the chest. He threw two more, both hitting Luigi in the neck. Mario started to take his sunglasses off. Suddenly, Tatanga disappeared and immediately reappeared behind Mario. He smacked the side of Mario's head, causing his head to turn and making the laser hit Luigi instead. Mario immediately closed his eyes.

"That's enough for now" Bowser said "I want everyone to see us kill them."

Tatanga nodded and they left. Mario put his sunglasses back on and ran to Luigi. Luigi pulled the spikes out of his chest and neck as the laser burn healed. Mario sighed with relief as the spike wounds healed.

"Man, that hurt" Luigi said as he stood up.

"Are you ok?" Mario asked.

"I'm fine" Luigi said "but we're in trouble."

E. Gadd walked around the corner.

"You ok Professor?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" he said "take your friend to a doctor. You have some planning to do if you want to take down these villains. I was forced to give them powers. Bowser can-"

"We know" Mario interrupted.

"My apologies" Gadd said "I was forced to do it."

"Don't worry about it professor" Luigi said "hit the panic button if they come back."

Gadd nodded. Mario and Luigi helped Yoshi walk out.

"Call the girls" Luigi said "it's gonna take a serious team effort this time."

(Bowser powers-ArcLight and Spyke. Tatanga powers-Nightcrawler and the rapid regrowth nutshot guy from 'X3 the last stand')


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Nintendo

X Men belong to Marvel

Mario called Peach, Daisy and Rosalina and told them to meet at Peach's castle. The girls were waiting at Peach's castle. Daisy was wearing tight blue jeans, a yellow long sleeve tee shirt and black leather gloves. Peach was in a pink tank top and short denim shorts, Rosalina was in her dress. When Mario and Luigi arrived at the castle with Yoshi, all three girls gasped and ran to Yoshi.

"What happened?!" Peach asked.

"Bowser and Tatanga" Mario said "they forced E. Gadd to give them powers. Bowser can grow and throw spikes and create shockwaves."

"Tatanga teleports and heals faster than I do" Luigi said.

"How fast?" Daisy asked.

"I cut his right arm off twice and his left arm off once, and he has them both again" Luigi said.

"That is not good" Rosalina said.

"What do we do?" Peach asked as she treated Yoshi's wounds.

"Fight" Luigi said.

"What's the plan?" Daisy asked.

"We all go together" Mario said "It will probably take all six of us. Peach, you'll have to take Bowser."

"What? Why?" Peach asked.

"You're the only one the spikes can't effect" Mario said "because of the diamond skin."

"I'll go after Bowser too" Daisy said "I can borrow her diamond skin."

"I'm going too" Luigi said "that way we can do three against each villain."

"You can't stop the spikes from hitting you" Mario said "I'm not letting you go against Bowser defenseless."

Luigi extended the claws on his right hand, looked at Mario and plunged the claws into his own stomach. Everyone gasped as Luigi groaned and gritted his teeth. He pulled the claws back out and the wounds instantly healed.

"I'll be fine" he said.

"But" Mario said "didn't you say you still feel the pain."

"Yes" Luigi said "but I can take it. Stopping them is more important than feeling good."

"Fine" Mario said "Yoshi, Rosie, that means we are going after Tatanga. His teleporting will be a problem."

"Not necessarily" Yoshi said "when I'm running at full speed, everything else seems to stop or at least move in slow motion. If I can keep hitting him when he tries to teleport, I might be able to keep him in one place."

"Hurting him might be a problem" Luigi said "as fast as he heals."

"Right now, let's just focus on beating him into a bloody mess" Mario said "we'll worry about making it permanent later."

"Right" Luigi said.

Toad ran into the room and said "you guy need to turn the TV on. Channel five."

Peach Turned the TV on and they all watched as Bowser and Tataga appeared on screen.

"I'm calling you out Plumbers" Bowser said "Come meet us at my castle in three hours and fight us."

He grew two spikes in his hands and threw them at two mannequins dressed like Mario and Luigi, then clapped sending a shockwave at them. Tatanga teleported off screen and came back with a large knife. He cut his arm off and smiled as it grew back in an instant.

Bowser stepped back onto the screen and said "If you refuse to fight, every citizen of the kingdom must pay us tribute of five hundred coins each. We have cameras at an arena so the entire kingdom can watch the battle. If you lose, we will demand a one thousand coin tribute. Meet us and die, or hide and pay us."

The TV channel went blank.

"Well, that was subtle" Daisy said sarcastically.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the castle door. Mario and Luigi approached the door. Luigi extended his claws and nodded, Mario nodded back and opened the door. Several toads walked in with bags and chests of coins.

"What's this about?" Mario asked as Luigi quickly retracted his claws.

"We saw Bowser on TV" one toad said "we don't want you to die fighting the villains with their new superpowers."

"We're fighting them" Mario said.

"But they have powers now" the toad said.

"So do we" Luigi said as he extended his claws "it's a long story. Keep your money, we'll take care of it."

Daisy walked up and said "spread the word. Tell everyone to stay inside and stay hidden. Let us take care of us."

"Yes Princess" the toad said "I'll see to it. I'll also make sure the hospital is kept open. Just in case."

"Thanks" Luigi said. The toads left and Luigi shut the doors.

"You up for a fight Yoshi?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, you can count on me" Yoshi said.

Luigi walked over and put his hand out and said "you guys ready?"

Daisy put her gloved hand on his and said "ready."

Mario put his hand in. Followed by Peach, Yoshi and finally Rosalina.

"Let's go" Luigi said "good luck to all of you."

Daisy concentrated on controlling her power and gave Luigi a quick kiss. Peach pulled Mario close and kissed him. Mario hugged Luigi, then they all set off.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are owned by Nintendo

X man belong to Marvel

As they walked, Mario pulled a star shaped necklace out of his pocket and handed it to Peach and said "I wanted to give this to you tonight at dinner, but I figured I would give it to you now. Just in case."

Peach kissed his cheek and said "thanks."

She put the necklace around her neck and smiled. When they reached Bowser's castle, the door was shut and locked. Luigi extended his claws and approached the door as Mario put his hand on his sunglasses. The door suddenly opened and a koopa walked out. Luigi stepped forward and raised his hand to strike.

"Wait!" The koopa said as it put its hands up "I'm supposed to take you to the arena to meet Lord Bowser and Tatanga."

Luigi looked at Mario, he took his hand off of his sunglasses and nodded.

Luigi retracted his claws and said "lead the way."

"Follow me" the koopa said as it walked into the castle.

The koopa led them to a large door and said "here we are. I would say good luck, but I want you to lose."

The koopa pushed a button on the wall and the door opened. Mario and Luigi slowly walked in. Mario gasped and ducked as a spike passed over him and hit Luigi in the forehead and bounced off.

Luigi sighed as the wound healed and said "yup, typical Bowser."

Yoshi zoomed into the room, Rosalina floated in behind him. Peach held her hand up, Daisy took her glove off and touched Peach's hand for a few seconds.

Peach pulled back as she shivered and said "that still feels weird."

"Tell me about it" Daisy said as she turned her skin to diamonds.

Peach turned her skin to diamonds and said "shall we?"

They both walked into the room and looked around. Yoshi was running around Tatanga while Rosalina was trying to keep Tatanga off balance with strong winds. Luigi was ducking and dodging spikes while trying to get to Bowser. Mario was trying to shoot lasers at both Bowser and Tatanga.

"Mario, help with Tatanga" Peach said "Luigi, Daisy and I will handle Bowser."

Mario nodded and ran towards Tatanga. Luigi jumped Behind Daisy as the spike bounced off of her and Peach. Luigi picked up a few of the spikes and began throwing them back at Bowser. Bowser clapped his hands, sending a shockwave across the room. Luigi and Peach stumbled back, Daisy was knocked off Balance and rolled backwards. Bowser clapped his hands harder, sending a bigger shockwave at them. Luigi shoved his right hand claws into the ground and grabbed Peach's wrist, keeping them both from sliding or falling back. Luigi stood up and let go of Peach. He turned around and looked at Daisy.

"I'm fine" she said as she stood up. Her skin turned back to normal. "Go get him."

Luigi and Peach began approaching Bowser. Bowser started rapidly throwing spikes at Luigi and Peach. The spikes simply bounced off of Peach's diamond skin. Luigi kept pulling the spikes out of his body as the wounds healed. Bowser looked over his shoulder and saw Mario fighting Tatanga. He spun around and threw three spikes at Mario. One missed, the second grazed his shoulder, the third hit him directly in the chest. Mario fell backwards as blood began running from the wound. Luigi and Peach ran to him as Rosalina summoned the strongest wind she could, blowing Bowser and Tatanga across the room. She created a wall of hail and ice, separating them from the villains. Luigi dropped to his knees beside Mario, lifted him up slightly and cradled him next to his body. Peach dropped to her knees on the other side. Daisy, Rosalina and Yoshi came and stood by him.

"Bro?" Luigi said.

Mario didn't respond.

"Mario?" Luigi said.

Mario coughed and took a breath. Luigi and Peach smiled at each other.

"Hey guys" Mario said as he looked back and fourth at them "how's it going?"

"Hurts doesn't it?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah" Mario said "hurts really bad."

"You'll live" Luigi said.

"Guys?" Mario said.

Luigi and Peach both looked at him.

"Finish this quick" Mario said "do it for your brother" he looked at Peach "and your husband."

Mario sighed as he closed his eyes. The ice barrier melted as Bowser approached with smoke coming out of his mouth. Peach took her necklace off and put it on Mario's chest.

Luigi stood up, looked at Bowser and said "you just made the biggest mistake of your life" he extended his claws "this time I'm putting you in the ground!"

"Yoshi, get him to a hospital" Peach said.

Yoshi grabbed Mario and sped out of the room. Luigi approached Bowser as spikes came out of Bowser's hands. Peach began following Luigi. She felt Daisy's gloved hand grab her arm.

"Luigi will take care of him" she said "let's keep Tatanga busy so he can."

Peach nodded and she approached Tatanga with Daisy and Rosalina. Bowser threw the spikes at Luigi. He deflected them with his claws and ran towards Bowser. He swung his claws at Bowser's head. Bowser quickly ducked, but Luigi's claws cut off his left horn. Bowser stood up and swung at Luigi. Luigi ducked, then shoved his claws into Bowser's arm. Bowser yelled in pain and stumbled back. He tried to clap his hands to create a shockwave. Before he could, Luigi lunged forward and put his right claws between Bowser's hands. Bowser managed to stop before he hit the claws. Luigi stepped forward and shoved his claws into Bowser's stomach, then slashed his chest with his left hand. He pulled his right hand back and tackled Bowser.

He jumped on Bowser's chest and put his right hand claws against Bowser's throat and said "one reason. Give me one reason not to kill you, cut you up and feed you to a chain chomp."

Bowser swung at him, catching Luigi off guard and throwing him off. Bowser jumped to his feet and clapped his hands, sending a shockwave across the room. Daisy, Peach, Rosalina and Tatanga were thrown into the wall and knocked unconscious. Luigi dug his claws into the ground, he slid back slightly then yelled in rage and charged Bowser. Bowser threw two spikes at him, hitting him in the chest. Before he could pull them out, Bowser threw two more. Luigi yelled in rage again and ran forward, ignoring the pain. By the time he reached Bowser, he had twelve spikes in his body. He began swinging his claws, slicing Bowser's stomach and chest. Bowser sent another shockwave, knocking Luigi into a wall. He began throwing spikes again. Luigi closed his eyes and began trying to pull the spikes out, worrying his healing factor would be overwhelmed. He heard a strange sound and felt a breeze. Suddenly he heard the clanking of something hitting metal and realized the spikes stopped hitting him. He opened his eyes and saw Wario standing in front of him with metal skin.

"Wha?" Luigi asked quietly.

"Yoshi brought us. That stupid dragon never paid us for last time and now he wants _us_ to pay _him_ " Wario said "forget that."

He began helping Luigi pull the spikes out as several more bounced off of Wario's back.

When the last of the spikes were out and the wounds healed, Wario said "I'll punch, you cut."

"Sounds like a plan" Luigi said

*Wario obtained Colossus' power in the first X Mario


End file.
